Pups meet Azura
by pressurized
Summary: The pups were doing their normal activities when Misty discovers some strange feelings towards Zuma. Meanwhile, Ryder gets a call from an old canine friend who wants to meet the rest of Ryder's pups. What will happen when she meets a pup she hasn't seen in years?


**A/N: Hi, guys. I'm back and with a new story. Now this a single-chapter story and here's how they work.**

 **First of all, I don't have to wait 24 hours to post them and I can do them as long as i have them in a row. And you'll see that in this story.**

 **Second, my single-chapter stories will always have around 3000 words, more or less depending of hwo long the notes will be, but never over 3100. If they're over 3100 words, they'll be separated into chapters.**

 **And third, I'll use notes to review the shortness like in my multi-chapter stories. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS MEET AZURA**

* * *

It was a November morning in Adventure bay and the pups were doing what they always do: chase each other, hide-and-seek, pup-pup-boogie, etc. Misty, however, was staring at Zuma for a while. She never felt like that before. Whenever she saw him running after any pup, she blushed, thinking that he was cute. Then, a certain pup snapped her out of her trance.

"You okay, sis?" Misty turned around to see Marshall behind her.

"Oh, it's you. Yeah, Marshall, I'm fine." She replied, hoping he would leave, but it failed.

"Sis, I know something's bothering you, otherwise, you wouldn't be thinking now." Marshall pointed out.

Misty wanted to keep her thoughts to herself, but she knew her brother very well so she sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But, please, don't tell anyone." Misty begged.

"Sure, sis, your secret is safe with me." Marshall replied.

"Okay, so… I've been having these strange feelings for someone. You don't think it could be love, do you?" Misty spoke, her blush appearing as she talked. Marshall noticed her blush and couldn't help but smile.

"I see what's going on. You have a crush on someone, don't you?" He asked curiously, getting a nod as a reply.

"So, who is the lucky pup?" He asked.

Misty was hesitant, but she replied.

"It's Zuma." She said, bushing harder.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Cooed Marshall before nuzzling his sister. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure." Misty replied nervously. "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"You'll never know unless you try. Besides, I was the same when I had a crush on someone."

Upon hearing her brother say that, Misty looked at him in shock.

"Really? Who is the lucky pup?" She asked.

"Her name is Everest." Marshall replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryder was watching his pups play from the balcony. He could only smile at them. Next to him, lying on the beanbag was Miranda, sound asleep. Then he got a call.

"Ryder here." He replied.

To his surprise, the big screen turned on to show two female chocolate Labradors looking at the screen. One of them was the one Ryder knew very well while the other he didn't.

"Hi, Ryder, remember me?" The older female asked with a smile.

"A-Azura?! Oh, my gosh! It's been so long since I last saw you!" Ryder exclaimed.

"I know. By the way, this here is my daughter, Aqua." Azura said pointing to her younger pup.

"Hi there, Mr. Ryder!" She replied politely, waving her paw.

"Just call me Ryder, and nice to meet you, Aqua." Ryder replied with a smile.

"Anyway, Aqua and I are coming to visit you in about 2 hours. We heard you're now the owner of some pups, right?" Azura asked.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to meet them? I can get them to come over to talk to you if you'd like." Ryder asked.

"Sure, but one at the time, please?" Azura requested.

"No problem."

* * *

When Ryder told the pups that someone wants to talk to them and about the visit, the pups were really excited. Azura finished talking with most of the pups, Rubble was inside talking and Zuma was waiting next, with Misty going last. When Rubble came down, Zuma took a deep breath and entered the elevator. As it was going up, he was wondering who would be calling Ryder about the visit.

When the elevator reached the top, Zuma stepped out and walked to the screen. Azura and Aqua gasped quietly at the sight. While Aqua's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped, Azura had tears in her eyes. It couldn't be… could it?

"Hello, my name is…" His sentence was quickly cut off by the two.

"ZUMA?!" Zuma was taken aback by the sudden outburst and left him confused. How do those two know his name? When it hit him, he looked back at them in shock.

"M-mom? Aqua?" He asked.

"Yes! It's us! Oh, my God, I can't believe that you're alive!" Azura exclaimed, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Hi, big bro! I'm even more excited now! I suppose they told you." Aqua replied with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, about you two coming to visit. I can't wait for you to come!" Zuma replied excitedly.

"Me either. We have to go now, see you later, son! Bye!" Azura said.

"Bye!"

* * *

After the call, Zuma decided not to tell anyone about what he found out. While they waited for Azura and Aqua, the pups were doing their activities; Misty even confessed her love for him and then fainted after Zuma told her that he feels the same. Two hours later, the pups heard a cab coming over. They all looked out the window, but Ryder stepped outside first only to be tackled to the ground by Azura, who's tail was wagging crazy fast.

"I missed you so much, Ryder!" She exclaimed, licking his face.

Then, the other pups exited the Lookout one by one, but when Zuma came out, and Azura noticed him, she rushed and knocked him to the ground, hugging him tight.

"Oh, I missed you so much! I'll never let you go again!" She exclaimed, unaware that she was hugging Zuma so tight, his face was turning blue.

"Can't… breathe!" He exclaimed.

"Oops! Sorry about that." Azura said as she released him. Naturally, the rest of the pups were confused, but the confusion grew even more when Aqua rushed past them and tackled her brother in a hug, but not as strong as Azura's.

"It's so great to see you again! This visit is better than I expected!" She exclaimed.

"I agree." Zuma replied. But before he could show them around…

"Zuma? You know those two?" Skye asked, as confused as all the others. Zuma nodded.

"Of course he does. I'm his mother." Azura replied

"And he's my big brother." Aqua added.

* * *

The others pups' reactions were mixed: Chase fainted, Misty's eyes went wide in shock and the others' jaws dropped. Only Ryder seemed to stare at Azura.

"Are you serious? Zuma is your son?" He asked in shock.

Azura nodded. "Yeah, I lost him during a ship cruise. He… fell off the ship."

"Oh, sorry I asked. Anyway, now that you two are here, how about you pups go play with our guests at the beach?" Ryder asked.

"YAY!" Shouted the pups as they ran off to the beach, except for Azura.

"You go ahead; Ryder and I have some catching up to do." She said, winking at Ryder as they walked inside.

A few hours later, the pups were having a blast while Ryder was playing with Azura after so long. Ryder got the two Labradors their communicator tags in case they need him. After about 10 minutes of playing, Azura turned and jumped into Ryder's arms, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

"I'm so glad we're playing together even after so many years!" She exclaimed licking his face continuously.

"Me too, but… Hehehehehe!" Ryder started giggling. "Easy, hehehe, that tickles."

Then, a ring startled Azura to jump off. "What was that?!" She asked, scared.

"Oops, that's my pup-pad. Hold on." Ryder said as he answered.

"Ryder here… Oh, hey, Aqua."

" _Ryder, help me!"_ Aqua yelled, getting Azura's attention.

"Aqua! Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked worriedly.

" _I'm fine for now, but I might not be soon. I went on the boat and rowed out to do some whale watching, but I lost the oars and now I'm floating out to sea. Not to mention, the waves are getting bigger by the minute."_ Aqua explained, leaving her mother really worried.

"I'm on the way, hold on!" Azura said as Ryder hung up. Azura wanted to rush to her daughter, but Ryder stopped her.

"I know you're worried about her, but she's too far out to swim to her."

"What are we going to do?!" Azura exclaimed in panic.

"We'll handle this. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed.

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ Thought Azura as she rushed to the top of the Lookout, unaware what was about to happen.

* * *

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Ryder's voice came from the pups' tags.

"Ryder needs us!" Shouted the pups as they rushed to the elevator. But even though Marshall tripped over a chew toy, he found himself on his own paws as the others entered.

"You're lucky today, Marshall! Although, I miss your wipeouts." Chase said causing the others to laugh as the elevator went up. As they lined up in gear, Azura felt confused. What's going on?

"PAW Patrol, Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

 _PAW Patrol?_ Azura thought as Ryder began the briefing.

"Sorry to interrupt your beach fun, pups, but Aqua is in trouble." The other pups gasped. "She's stuck on a rowboat without the oars and the tide is drifting her out to sea while the waves are growing. We need to reach her before the waves knock her off the boat." He then scrolled the pup-pad to the following icons:

"Skye, I need you to locate Aqua from the air."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip. Azura was still confused about what was happening, but just as she was about to question…

"Zuma, I need your hovercraft and bouy to toaw the rowboat back to shore, as well as your scuba gear in case Aqua falls off the boat."

"Let's dive in!" Zuma shouted. Azura was shocked after she heard that and couldn't believe it. Her own son was a rescuer?

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Shouted Ryder as he ran for the pole.

* * *

After a vehicle scene, Skye was searching the waters for Aqua. Luckily, the wind wasn't strong like last time so she didn't have to land so quickly. It wasn't long before she found her.

" _Ryder, Aqua is heading towards Seal Island."_ She reported.

"Thanks, Skye! We're on our way!" Ryder replied as he took off, with Zuma behind him.

Meanwhile, Aqua was certain she made a big mistake. She shouldn't have just wandered off too far out to sea. Just as she thought she had no hope, she heard Ryder's vehicle coming her way. She immediately shouted, "OVER HERE!"

She soon saw Ryder and… Her brother?

"Z-Zuma? Why are you…"

"We'll talk later, sis, right now, we need to get you to shore. Raff! Raff! Buoy!" Said Zuma as a floater launched at the boat and caught it. "Let's go, hold on tight!" Aqua nodded and did as she was told and they were off to shore while Ryder called Marshall to give Aqua a checkup just in case she got sea sick.

Back on shore, Marshall and Azura were waiting just as Ryder and Zuma brought Aqua back. While Marshall was doing a checkup on Aqua, Azura went to talk to Zuma.

"Zuma, that was amazing! I didn't know you could drive or even do rescues." Azura exclaimed in awe.

"I know, incredible to see, but it's true. Even Aqua was surprised when she saw me." Zuma replied proudly.

"We'll talk about this when we get back to the Lookout. You, me and Aqua alone." Azura replied with a smirk, causing Zuma to gulp.

* * *

After the rescue, Ryder took the pups to the beach for some fun, leaving Zuma, Azura and Aqua in the room.

"So, bro… Why were you in that uniform back there?" Aqua finally asked.

"Oh, right, I'm the water rescue pup for the PAW Patrol. I promised to tell you after the rescue." Zuma replied.

"So that means… you rescue people's lives?!" Aqua exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah."

"That's my boy! My little Zuma is a real hero on water." Azura exclaimed, making Zuma blush.

"C'mon, mom! That's my job!" He said.

"In fact…" Azura said as she and Aqua tackled Zuma to the ground and on his back, with Aqua pinning her brother's front paws on the ground.

"M-mom, wh-what are you d-doing?" Zuma asked, afraid of what was going to happen to him.

"I talked with Aqua and she agreed. I want to know. Do you still go crazy when I do … THIS?!" Azura asked as she began rubbing her son's belly while Aqua rubbed his sides. Zuma immediately burst into laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! M-mom, sis! S-stohohohohohohop! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Zuma cried out through laughter. He squirmed and struggled to get out, but he couldn't. The two females then started rubbing Zuma's belly and sides as fast as they could, causing Zuma to laugh even harder, making him cry.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! I cahahahan't tahahahahake it anymohohohohore! Please, stohohohop! I'll pahahahahahass out! Ahahahahahahaha!" When they heard that, both stopped and jumped off, worried they took it too far. Zuma was still laughing from what they did before he started to calm down. Aqua even had tears in her eyes.

"I-no, WE're sorry, Zuma. We didn't mean to…" Her sentence was cut off when Zuma hugged her.

"It's okay, Aqua. You were just playing. Besides, I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Zuma replied. Azura smiled, knowing Zuma hasn't changed a bit.

"Oh, Zuma. I promise never to leave you again. Not after I just found you." She replied, nuzzling her son.

"I know. Thanks, mom." Zuma said, nuzzling back. That night, all the pups went to bed, except Azura and Aqua, who were sleeping with Zuma. Aqua nuzzled with Zuma, who wrapped his paw around his sister with a smile on his face. Azura could only smile at her son, and she promised herself never to lose her son again.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? A great reunion, isn't it? See ya next time, fellow readers! Take care.**


End file.
